A Shining Aura
by WannaBet2
Summary: The Doctor can sense auras, and his companions always have to have a glowing yellow in theirs. Except for Rory. At first he doesn't have any real light to his colors, but soon he is shining white. A Rory appreciation one-shot. No slash.


**So, this here be my first fan fiction posted. All about stoplights and what not to do at them. Not really. That was a spongebob quote.**

**Disclaimer time! I do not own Doctor Who in the slightest. Anything you recognize is not mine. Period. But I do claim this story line in the the name of WannaBet2 'cause I wrote this jazz, guys. It's mine.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

The Doctor could always just... sense things. He sensed people. He could determine them and determine their essence. In fact, he could practically see it. Like aura's that surrounded people, he could see colors or swirls an get feelings about people.

That's how he knew who he could trust and who might betray him and who might be worth the effort. Some people were harder to read and some people were ever so easy. Essences changed. Aura's changed sometimes, but the Doctor could always feel it. Always see it. And always know.

And that was how he typically picked a companion. All the time, he could see them.

And even through the colors of his respective companions, the doctor could see this sort of yellow shining through.

Past Rose's deep pink, and Martha's deep forest green, and Donna's turquoise-ish blue. Through Jack's orange, and Mickey's chartreuse, and Craig's warm color of brown, and River's secretive sea color. Amy's bright red swirls, that said wonders about who she was. All of it was underlined with this shining sunlight of yellow. Like somehow he was being told that they were right for him.

Even the Master, who was a confusing whirlwind of black and electric blue and pale green, was toned with that brilliant golden sunlit yellow. And that was how the Doctor had known that he was more than just an insane man. That was how the Doctor had known that he was brilliant, and could be kind, and great, and beautiful.

He always knew how to pick the best, even if it took some time, or they weren't quite ready. Mickey was murky brown when the Doctor had first met him, and the yellow was dulled, but his Chartreuse colors showed after a bit, and the yellow shone. And when Amy was first his companion, her red was untried and careless. A bit too uncaring to be all she could be. Her yellow only began to shine so brilliantly after the Dream Lord incident.

Which brought the Doctor to the conundrum. The one that he couldn't just... know.

And that was Rory.

Rory was hazel and the exact blue of his eyes, but there was no yellow in his background. The Doctor thought he was a nice enough chap. After all, the hazel no doubt reflected his warmth and intelligence, and the blue probably represented compassion and inner beauty, and also hinted at an inner sadness and an inner need that the Doctor never really could stay away from. But he was still nothing particularly special.

Sure, it was a bit interesting that his color was so blatantly reflected in his eyes, but that was a small mystery. Hardly anything in comparison to Amy's readiness, her untapped potential, and the question of how such a mind could even exist. Plus, without the gold yellow, Rory just wasn't enough.

He didn't even have that paled version that had told the Doctor of Mickey's possibilities.

In the end, the only reason that the Doctor took Rory on the TARDIS was for Amy. But he ended up liking the nurse. They joked and always seemed to watch out for each other, and even though they fought often and most of the time for Amy's attention – though the Doctor would never admit that - they really were friends.

But when Rory was dying, there was something that the Doctor had never seen before. As Rory lay on the floor of a cave underground, he started to glow.

Not with the same yellows as the Doctor's other companions, but with a bright and warm white. It was just a little, beneath the hazel and the blue, but it was there and it was so brilliant. And then it died away, along with the light to Amy's red. And the Doctor knew that only he would ever see that brilliant white, and only he would ever remember Rory Williams.

But then, in a snap of the fingers, Rory was back and he was Roman and at first, the Doctor didn't catch it. He was used to the hazel and the blue, the sense that came with Rory and the essence of who he was, and he just moved with it. Like he felt he should. The colors were natural, after all. Easy as breathing.

Only when he caught more of that white did the Doctor turn around again and note that it was _Rory_ standing right there. _Rory Williams_ all dressed in Roman garb but otherwise looking the same. Amy might've been impossible but this was something else. This was... a miracle.

And there was white. There was white that was more pronounced now than it had been when Rory died, and it was warm and bright like it had been. Like Rory was.

One thing led to another, and soon Rory the Roman was two thousand years old and not plastic anymore, but still a Roman and still the Lone Centurion. And the white was even brighter, shining whenever the Doctor turned to look at Rory or say something to him. Sometimes it was all he could see, and then he would beam and Rory would shift in confusion, unaware that he happened to be the most brilliant companion that the Doctor ever had.

Because that was what it was. Rory's brilliance all pouring out. His intelligence, and kindness and compassion, loyalty and intuition, integrity and strength. But there was something else. There was something simple to the light, something so glaringly obvious that the Doctor could almost miss it. And it was that Rory was... Well, Rory.

He was himself, and that was that. Human nurse from Leadworth. And he was _so very_ human. He understood human things and wanted to have a human life, and do things that were human. Rory wanted to marry Amy and live in a house with a car. He wanted to have a child and watch sports games and go to work.

And in some wonderful, effortless way, Rory managed to do all that while traveling in the TARDIS to other times and other worlds. Not only that, but he gave the Doctor some element of humanism as well.

Of course, all his companions managed that in some way or another, but Rory was something special. Rory could look the Doctor in the eye and make him feel like he had to be human in a respect. Rory would make the Doctor remember that the little things people did were just as important as the big picture and then suggest that they sit and have a proper meal. He could suggest to the Doctor that he stay over, and then watch a game with the Time Lord, and then he could sit and converse with the person in the corner that the Doctor hardly looked at twice.

And as more and more things happened, Rory's white just seemed to get brighter and brighter until sometimes the Doctor felt like he couldn't look at Rory without going blind.

All while Rory seemed to be under the impression that he was the plainest, least important companion that the Doctor had ever had. Sometimes the Doctor couldn't help but wonder over _how_ Rory couldn't see it. And wonder over how everyone couldn't see it. It just seemed obvious to the Doctor now.

Somehow, Rory was the best and most brilliant in a long line of incredibly brilliant companions, and he didn't even know it.

Maybe that helped things.

* * *

**So. What did you think? Think it was horrible, brilliant, lacking, stupid... You should comment and stuff and give me some feedback.**

**Sincerely: WannaBet2**


End file.
